Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.136$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.136 = \dfrac{113.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.136} = 113.6\%$ $113.6$ per hundred = $113.6$ per cent = $113.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.